Prejudice and Pain
by Shizuka na Sana
Summary: Due to an accident, Harry was left an immortal. Now, hundreds of years later, a new war is about to begin. The Ring has reemerged, and Harry just can't turn his back on this adventure... Set after OotP. Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

**A/n: **I have only seen each movie once. I haven't read the books (though I plan to buy copies very soon) for it either. So I know next to nothing about Lord of the Rings I do know, however, plenty about Harry Potter. I plan to remedy my lack of knowledge very quickly, and will hopefully not miss anything important. However, if I do miss something important, tell me and I'll fix it.

Oh yes, I'll be altering the seventh book of HP. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well... I do own a copy of each HP book and movie, but I honestly own nothing for LoTR.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!! **This is a trial chapter. I _will_ be getting the books soon, but the next chapter _will not _be coming out until that point! Please be patient with me. I know it is stupid of me to put this out when I already have problems updating quickly, but I'm trying to fix that.

_Where do we go when we just don't know, and how do we relight the flame when it's cold? Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing and when will we learn to control? - Serenity, Godsmack_

_Thenever-endingdarknesscanonlybefoughtbytheregeneratinglight_

A figure, covered entirely by unnatural shadows, moved as calmly as he could manage down the street to the pub. He knew what would happen here would be unpleasant, and he knew that the outcome would affect all of Middle Earth. The man also knew that he wanted nothing to do with another war. _Maybe curiosity really did kill the cat._ The man thought darkly, cursing himself once again for letting Magic draw him here.

Reaching the pub, he let a smirk creep onto his features. _So Strider decided to join the fun..._ He chuckled, having no doubt that Gandalf was somehow involved. That man really was too much like Dumbledore for his own good.

Sitting in the dark corner of the pub, waiting for the event he knew was to come, the man allowed his mind to wander back to his friends.

"_Look at this, Harry!" A girl with bushy hair called over to him as they raided the (former) Dark Lord's hideout. The black haired boy peered over his friends shoulder to see a small crystal necklace, with only one flaw in the jewel. "This is that necklace I told you about! The one that grants you immortality." She paused, entranced. "If he'd been able to remove this flaw, he would have been impossible to kill." Harry shot her a perplexed look._

"_Then why would he have bothered with the horocruxes? He could have decided to bide his time until he could finish the crystal. Why destroy your soul and risk death when a better method is so close to completion?" Harry's silky voice filled the room, and the necklace began to glow strangely. The girl let out a slight shriek and dropped the necklace to the ground. Acting on instinct, Harry reached out and caught the precious jewelry, managing to catch it with little trouble. As soon as it slid over his wrist, the necklace shrunk and glowed brighter than before, and Harry saw nothing but darkness._

_He woke up in the all too familiar Hospital Wing, with his friend sobbing, claiming it was all her fault. "What's your fault, Hermione? I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Yes." A dark voice, dripping with jealousy came from the doorway. "You're just bloody immortal. Of course nothing could possibly be wrong." The red-headed boy glared at him. "Come on, 'Mione. He obviously thinks he's too good for us." The two walked out, leaving Harry alone._

Harry, no longer a boy, sighed sadly. He never knew what had become of his former friends, the ones who had abandoned him out of jealousy, and he honestly couldn't say he cared. His true friends had sought out immortality as well, so he wouldn't be alone. He didn't know if they had succeeded. The curse he held over him ensured his leaving before they had succeeded. He sighed and focused on the door once more, waiting. The door swung open and the four Halflings walked in, looking confused and slightly nervous. He smirked beneath his shadowy cloak, telling himself that it was alright.

After all, who didn't enjoy a good show?

_Thenever-endingdarknesscanonlybefoughtbytheregeneratinglight_

**A/n: **I realize it is short. However, it is a prologue for a reason. The chapters will get longer, I promise. But, updates will be few and far between.

Like with my other stories, I have no idea what to do for pairings. All ideas you are willing to give are accepted, though they will most likely not all be used if I get a lot, which I doubt will happen. My stories aren't that popular...

Look for the prequel soon! It tells how Harry became immortal and who his true friends are. I hope to have that completed in... three months. For the amount of time I normally spend typing, and how slow my normal updates are, that's quite a goal. And that's the whole story, not just the first chapter.

Anyways, click the little button! I always love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 1

The first real chapter in this story. Sorry if the length doesn't work for you, but I'm not going to change it. I cut my stories off when I cut them off. And I get to go get the books tomorrow unless my plans change.

I still own nothing. I will always own nothing.

Special thanks to **Damien of the Shadows** for helping me to figure out how to blend the two worlds. I am in your debt.

_Maybe I'm the one/Maybe I'm the one/who is the schizophrenic psycho/Maybe I'm the one/Maybe I'm the one/Who is the paranoid flake yeah/ - Psychos, Puddle of Mudd_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

He watched as the hobbits got slowly drunker, and how they gave away their friend's identity. Baggins... he'd heard that name before, he was certain. But this one had power carried with him, a separate entity, one with a will of its own. It could overpower him if he let it.

Sighing, Harry stood in his corner and moved forward to grab the hobbit, noticing the eye of a ranger he had been watching. Strider. Long ago, he would have been trained in the art of magic, bound to its will... but not here. Here, wizards were a rarity, well known for their powers and respected for their wisdom. Yet they trained only the strongest of the new wizards, intent on letting few exist. The Great Wars, as they were referred to by the few that remembered them, had seen to that. Too many powerful wizards had existed, each with too many weak and expendable followers. Grindlewald vs Dumbledore. Voldemort vs Potter. The four most powerful – and most remembered – wizards of all time, and each new wizard attempts to model themselves after one of these. This has led to the destruction of the few wizards who taught all that had the gift. Harry himself hadn't taken a student in thousands of years, since Sauron last attempted to take over.

Realizing that Strider had been sent by Gandalf to guard to Halflings, and would undoubtedly try to stop him from reaching them, Harry sped up his smooth walk and was about to grab Baggins when he disappeared. Harry could have slapped himself. _Now_ he remembered where he'd heard that name before! Bilbo Baggins had found the One Ring. He'd heard that story so many times that he couldn't even remember when it first came about. This must be his grandson! Or at least something close. The ring slid off the Hobbit's finger, and Strider quickly led him away. The other Hobbits followed, worried for their friend.

He growled, sending the other patrons at the bar scurrying away from him. He'd been so close! If he could have just gotten his hands on that ring, he could have Apparated to Mordor and... Harry shook his head. No time to dwell on what could have been. Personally, he didn't trust those he knew would join the Fellowship. His dreams had told him all about them, and none would be able to last for too long under the influence of Sauron's ring. He'd have to help.

Harry tried to figure out how to convince Strider to let him help them. With a smirk, he decided to try intimidation to get into the room, and would reveal his identity there. Then he could follow their trip... He shook his head and sighed. That seemed like far too much work for a little entertainment. But, he needed something to do. Unlike the elves, who had each other in their immortality, he was alone. And loneliness slowly kills people inside, even though it takes far longer for some than for others. It had been two hundred years since he had last had true contact with anyone, and only now did he begin to feel the pain that came with being alone.

He blinked, realizing he had reached the top of the stairs and didn't know where to go. He shut his emerald eyes, re-opening them slowly. His pupils were slit, and he saw the magic flowing around him. Locking his sight onto the trail that belonged to Strider, he stepped forward and forced the door open. Strider had his sword at his neck instantly. "Who are you?" The ranger's warm voice asked, attempting – and succeeding – to sound intimidating.

"Who I am is of no concern to you." Harry said coolly, deciding to ditch his plan at the last second and just wing it, "_What_ am I, or _who_ do I work for, those would be better questions."

Strider glared at him. "Well then, answer your own questions, why don't you?" He said darkly, voice cold.

Harry sighed. "I am a wizard, cursed with immortality, and I say cursed because unlike the elves I have no one else like me to be around and spend time with. I only work for myself. Sauron is a big evil eye that likes to invade people's privacy, and I happen to like my secrets as secrets, thank you very much." He said all this in a mildly bored tone, ignoring the fact that Strider's eye had started twitching.

The wizard sent a glance at the Hobbits. "And I happen to be very interested in the fact that you have that ring. I was under the impression that it had been lost by that fool of a king." Strider glared at him.

"What would you want with that ring, anyways?" He growled, this time curious. However, he refused to risk failing his task, so he did not loosen his grip on the sword. "Do you plan to use it like all the others do? Or do you have a 'righteous' idea of what the ring should be used for?" His voice had a slightly sarcastic tone, showing he didn't believe the ring could ever be used for anything helpful.

"It must be destroyed." Strider blinked at the unexpected response. "It will continue to corrupt everyone it can, and while some can resist its power for a short time, none can withstand it forever. Eventually, someone of great power will gain control of the ring, at which time all of Middle Earth could be destroyed." His eyes were glazed over. "It is like the sorcerer's stone. Everyone wants it, some claim they will destroy it, but everyone that gets their hands on it eventually uses it. And once they use it, they feel they must continue to do so to stay alive."

Strider, still shocked, lowered his sword for the wizard's neck. "What do you want?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of whether he would be told the truth or a lie.

"I want to help you five." This time five shocked sets of eyes stared at him. "Will you please stop staring?" The wizard half-growled, startling the hobbits into a state of fear. He sighed and put his head into his hand. "Sorry." He said after a while. "I'm not used to being around anyone, and staring has always irritated me. Please refrain from doing so."

"What could you possibly help us with?" Strider asked, still not comfortable around this strange wizard. 

The wizard just rolled his eyes and motioned at the bed. "When was the last time you slept, Strider?" Harry pulled back his hood just enough that his emerald eyes could be seen. "Sleep." He said in a soft voice, allowing the spell time to work, before pushing the man onto the bed. The spell took effect, and the man was out like a light.

Harry then turned to the Hobbits. "Rest, Halflings. We begin our trek at dawn."

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

And that is chapter one. What do you all think? Good, bad, awful, disturbing, overused, interesting... stop me anytime. I have millions of adjectives I could use to describe this story. So... is it horrifying, terrible, boring, amazing, corrupting, different, familiar, foreign, abhorrent, miraculous...

Please note that these will be circling around my head for ages unless you tell me what you think. That is the purpose of the purple button.


	3. Chapter 2

Here you are, kiddies, enjoy the story

Here you are, kiddies, enjoy the story. A warning: I'll now be going off the book instead of the movie, so please ignore the changes I'm making to the story to compensate for my lack of knowledge. I'm tying my best to keep the order of events canon.

I own nothing. I have never owned anything. I will not own anything in the near future. Please refrain from thinking so.

Okay, I got lots of questions on this, so I'll go ahead and address them now. The reason I chose those four wizards is because of the sheer devastation they caused and the way they were linked. Grindlewald and Dumbledore were friends that had turned on each other. Dumbledore then ended up at odds with one of his students, Voldemort. The two of them screwed Potter over royally. Voldemort took out Dumbledore, and was in turn taken out by Potter, who in my story, disappeared after that and left the world to rebuild itself. Simple mass destruction. Merlin didn't destroy have a civilization or survive the killing curse. And if Hogwarts was destroyed, who would remember the founders? Sorry if you disagree, this is just to clarify my views on the matter.

_The fear I see when I look in your eyes/ makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)/ fear I leave in the back of your mind/ makes you believe I'm one of a kind/ - One of a Kind, Breaking Point_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Harry leaned against the door, slightly tired. Spells in this language always wore him out. He had to remember the right word in three languages – Latin and English being the others – and then get his magic to respond to the language he needed to use, and do it all quickly enough that no one realizes that he wasn't from here. Plus, spells that involve forcing someone to do something involve battles with their own wants and needs, which takes even more energy.

He cast a glance at the Hobbits. At least he hadn't had to spell all five of his current comrades. That would have probably drained him enough that he'd need to sleep. His magic was the only thing that let him rest while wide awake, after all. Sighing, he cast the over-used time spell again, praying that it would finally be time to wake the others up and get moving. His wish was not granted, as it was only four in the morning.

If there was one thing Harry despised, it was free time. The mind of the bored had a tendency to wander, perhaps a little too much, and it usually ended up with a few unpleasant memories popping in, causing grief, anger, sadness, and pretty much every other emotion that has even the slightest negative connotation.

A slight stirring from one of the Hobbits made him glance up, only to find that Frodo was awake, seemingly from a dream. Harry suddenly remembered seeing something tinged with Gandalf's aura in a back room when he came in, probably a letter. Deciding that he should take a look, Harry slipped out of the room quietly, only to return a few minutes later with the letter in hand. The letter was addressed to none other than Frodo Baggins and was obviously from awhile ago. The innkeeper probably forgot to deliver it. Glancing up, he realized that the Hobbit had fallen asleep again. He frowned slightly, wondering why it had taken so long to crack such a basic safe, but shrugged it off. It had been a long time since he'd last had to do that, after all.

The next time he looked up from the letter, he saw that Strider was rousing himself from his magically-induced sleep. The Ranger looked around in a slightly nervous way, obviously unsure of his safety at the time being. After another hour had passed and the rooster had begun to crow, Harry stood up and helped to wake the Hobbits.

Wordlessly, he handed the letter off to Frodo and walked out, going to check the state of the Hobbits' rooms. If Strider was right, they would be destroyed. And the Ranger seemed intelligent enough to know that. Harry himself hadn't bothered to keep track of the Black Riders, so he didn't know if they were coming or not. Hopefully, he hadn't made any other major mistakes as this could prove to be.

Sighing as he realized the true extent of the damage, Harry silently walked back to the room to await the others. They were all sending him curious looks, waiting for him to attack or explain what was going on. He made no move to do so, just barely keeping any of his attention on his present surroundings instead of on the future.

Finally, Frodo worked up enough courage to speak. "Why did you not give me this sooner? If you had it instead of the innkeeper, you should have given it to me without delay. I could have been safe in Rivendell already if you had given it to me!"

"It only came into my hands last night, young one. I did not wish to wake you, because I did not know when it would next be that you could get a good night's rest." Harry said softly. His voice betrayed no emotion.

When breakfast arrived, the Hobbits were alerted to the loss of their ponies. As they bemoaned the loss of their animals, Harry did nothing but observe. Strider calmly told them that the loss was not that great, and he eventually managed to calm them down. Of course, the others were worried about how they were going to get where they were going which was obviously Rivendell.

"Are you planning on coming or not?" Frodo asked the shadowed wizard, attempting to draw him back into the conversation.

"Of course I am." Harry replied in his still emotionless voice.

Strider glared at him. "I don't trust you." The Ranger grabbed the handle of his sword as a threat, "You will not be coming."

Harry chuckled darkly, making the others frown. "You couldn't stop me if you tried. After all," He smirked, his face the only thing to betray the contempt he felt for the Ranger, "I already know where you happen to be going." Strider's face blanked out as he berated himself for letting that happen. Harry, meanwhile, was fighting not to snicker. He just loved messing with people, but he had a reputation to uphold. No emotion. His rule, his law, and probably the only reason no one had tried to kill him in five years.

"Fine." Strider said grudgingly, before telling the Hobbits not to speak to him. After finding a pony to buy and finally setting out at ten AM, Strider was once more content. The wizard was staying a safe distance back, not drawing any attention to himself. So far, he hadn't tried anything.

But then Bill Ferny started to bother them on their way out. Sam Gamgee threw an apple at the annoying man, and muttered "Waste of a good apple," after it hit the man in the nose.

The wizard walked up and spoke to him, saying "I'll say. It's been contaminated now. I do feel bad for any poor creature that tries to eat it. They'll probably get sick." Sam nodded as all four Hobbits laughed, their fears of being followed temporarily forgotten.

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Well, there you go. It is still to short, but I've been too distracted to read lately (stupid homework) and all your reviews made me feel like I should put this out. I hope the next segment can join it in roughly two weeks. I have a story deadline coming up, so I won't be on as much. Until then, wondrous people, I beg you to review, and wish you all a good day!


	4. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I missed the two week mark! Unfortunately, the updates will not be coming any faster. In fact, they'll probably be getting slower. Please just be patient with me so that I can get the chapters done with at least some semblance of good writing techniques. Thank you for reading. _Bows respectfully._ Please enjoy the chapter

I own nothing. I have never owned anything. I will not own anything in the near future. Please refrain from thinking so.

_(Self-righteousness is wearing thin)/Lies inside your head your best friend/(Heart bleeds but not for fellow man)/Broken glass, your fake reflection – Critical Acclaim, Avenged Sevenfold_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Harry walked back behind the group, not really worried about what could happen. He'd seen worse, after all, and was strong enough to handle anyone. Sure he was out of practice and only used to smaller spells, but he could last for quite a while in a fight, should it become necessary. He just needed to get back into the habit of using words of power when attempting to command someone. He knew it had always challenged him to use words instead of silent spells or the spells themselves, but this was flat out ridiculous. He pondered possible explanations for this sudden weakness while he walked through the dark forest, dodging the tougher undergrowth and roots with practiced ease.

As the group continued their trek through the forest, Harry looked at the Ranger closely. The poor man kept shooting glances at him, like he expected Harry to do something or maybe say something. Harry, however, was content to just follow the five without interfering. He was happy enough to just be in the presence of another living creature that wasn't actively out to kill him. Although, that could change very easily if they decided he was a threat.

After they reached Weathertop, Harry got a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. The lights they had seen had quite clearly been from here, and they were being followed. At a distance yes, but their pursuers would surely catch up once they knew for certain that the Hobbits were here. He said nothing, however, deciding that Strider would probably not believe him. Instead, he pointed out the hiding place the Rangers had used a few days prior, as well as the footsteps he had seen as they walked.

It took a long time for Frodo and Strider to descend from the mountain. When they returned, the foreboding feeling Harry had doubled in intensity, making him want to warn them, take action faster, just do something. But he didn't. Things had to run their course; that was something Harry had learned long ago. The prevention of one death by someone who knew it was coming could lead to many deaths in a later event. Fate did not like to be messed with in any way. Unfortunately, killing someone that was not supposed to die led to the creation of objects like the sorcerer's stone. Unnatural objects that gave unnatural life. Not once had he pondered if that was how elves had come upon their immortality, as he remembered the thoughtless slaughter that had occurred when the muggles had discovered that magic was not just a figment of their imaginations. Most creatures could hide, but the Veela stuck out too much with their natural beauty. They, along with House-elves and Muggleborns, bore the brunt of senseless anger.

He was so caught up in his thoughts as to the origin of the various races of Middle-Earth that he didn't notice how close it was to darkness. The wizard was surprised when Pippin and Merry plopped down on either side of him and continued to eat. "Hope you don't mind us sitting here." Pippin said through a mouthful of food. "But it isn't natural for you to not eat anything for two days."

"At least!" Merry chimed in, having at least had the courtesy to swallow before speaking. Harry sighed and said nothing. He didn't particularly care to have anyone start to think of him as a friend again. All of his friends had a horrible fate laid on them. No one else deserved that to happen to them, least of all two unsuspecting Hobbits clearly in over their heads. But he knew everyone needed some company, so he let them sit. Harry never spoke, but he did eventually get talked into having a single apple.

Dinner was finished as the sun finally set. With the fire their only source of light, the Hobbits didn't notice Strider walk away, Harry in tow. Harry's foreboding feeling increased greatly with every step he took, until he was almost always looking over his shoulder. Strider finally stopped a hundred yards away, watching the fire flicker. He leaned against a tree for a moment, silent, before glaring darkly at the wizard. "You have no business here." Strider said coldly. "Go back to the dark corner of the world you crawled out of."

"Look, Strider, I do have business here. And you should be damn happy that I decided to help you instead of Sauron, because I _know_ he'd show me a little respect, even if he tried to control me." A slightly frustrated Harry snapped, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder. If he did that again, Strider would probably force him to say what he was waiting for. Now, that normally wouldn't be a problem. Harry had mastered the fine art of lying many centuries ago. Just after he finished his etiquette training. Who knew the two would be tied together. Harry shook his head slightly. How had he managed to get so far off track?

A sudden chill blew through the clearing, making them both look up. The fire had gone out back with the Hobbits. Simultaneously, the two men's eyes widened in horror as they realized what the bone-chilling cold could mean. Wraiths. Strider took off, weaving through the trees, not wanting to let the wraiths get to the poor, unprepared Hobbits. Harry, however, had a slight advantage. He apparated over and, without remembering that he could do this spell silently, shouted "Expecto Patronum!" The silvery stag leapt from his wand and charged driving away the wraiths. Thgey turned around and tried to come back almost immediately, though. "Incendio!" He shouted at the dead wood, lighting it ablaze with a brilliant light. Keeping his focus on driving his Patronus, he didn't even realize that the wraith was going after Frodo until the Hobbit had slipped the Ring on. He cursed loudly and turned Prongs around, making sure the stag crashed into both of the annoying wraiths blocking his way.

Strider had managed to get over to the Hobbit soon after he'd been stabbed. He'd taken longer to get back than the wizard (though he did not understand how that was possible) and had arrived a mere moment before Frodo was stabbed. He'd been able to reach the Hobbit while the wizard drove off the wraiths with the white stag he'd called from nowhere. He cursed softly and called out to the Hobbit, knowing he had been poisoned.

Deciding to take a big gamble, knowing that there was very little time, Strider waved the wizard over. "Can you do anything to get rid of the poison? Even if you could just slow it..." He was frustrated. The Hobbit was the only one that could take the Ring to Rivendell. He didn't even trust himself with the Ring.

"I have never seen this poison in action before." The wizard said slowly, gauging the Ranger's reaction. "I do know how it works, however. A simple warming charm to help slow it..." He trailed off as he cast the charm. Digging into one of his many pockets, he pulled out a small crystalline vile. Unscrewing the top, he allowed three drops to fall into the wound. "That is supposed to heal most poisons, but I don't believe it has been tried with a Nazgul poisoning. It might just lessen the effects."

Strider nodded, feeling urgency creep upon him. He had to get moving now. Frodo needed a true healer to take care of him. He needed to get to Rivendell very soon. "Let's just go." Almost as an afterthought, he added "If he dies, or gets worse in any way, you will die for it." Harry shrugged slightly, falling back into his apathetic state. Strider just sighed and began to get the others moving to help Frodo. As soon as dawn broke, or maybe even before, they would be on their way again.

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

There, the too-short chapter is finally out! I'm stopping it there because I have no idea whether I want to follow the book or the movie, as they are totally different. I will, undoubtedly, figure it out when I have no access to a computer, and therefore go back to indecision every time I sit in this chair. Anyways, enjoy. I apologize again for the long wait.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extremely long wait

Sorry for the extremely long wait. I have my own computer now (finally!) and it will soon be moved into my room. But until I'm used to it (and can stop reading fanfics) the updates will continue to be slow. I am truly sorry – I'd been hoping I'd be better at the updates on this story. I thank you all for your continued support and cannot wait to hear from you this time.

I own nothing. I have never owned anything. I will not own anything in the near future. Please refrain from thinking so.

Special thanks to: **hpswst101, momocolady, peppymint, Haljaruna, klnolan, LupinandHarry, Airlady, Curalium Lacrimo, kubas89, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, 917brat, shankstar69, Elfwyn, Rokkis, jumping-jo, DoubleTime, Yemi Hikari, honey-senpai, InzanityRulz, 'storm', Olaf74**

**Firgof Raina: **Harry's immortality is set up so that he won't die of old age (in fact, he only ages one year for every millennium) and is strongly immune to disease. But, he would still die if his head was cut off.

**Gasanechi: **No, it was just a momentary lapse. He isn't really that weak. The reason… mostly uncertainty. He's unsure whether he's safe or should really be involved. It's causing his magic to fluctuate. His magic is tied to his immortality and strength, thus his strength fluctuates as well. And with age comes weakness. The problems should die down soon enough.

_Where should I go?/ What should I do?/ I don't understand what you want from me/ Cause I don't know/ If I can trust you/ All of the things you've said to me/ - Out of Control, Hoobastank_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Strider started to unload Bill to take Frodo. The pony could easily carry the hobbit, and they could distribute the extra supplies amongst themselves. Now would be a good time for the wizard to come in handy. Maybe he would carry something. Strider looked over his shoulder to call out to the wizard, but something struck him. He still didn't know this wizard's name or order. Just as he was wondering how to solve this dilemma, the wizard glanced over at him. Strider signaled for him to come over and help. Detaching himself from Pippin – who had decided he would get the wizard to show some emotion or die trying – Harry walked over to Strider in as inconspicuous a way as possible.

"What is it Strider." The wizard said tonelessly. He was trying harder than ever to keep the emotions from showing due to the strain he was under. The ranger looked at him, before glancing down at the stuff by his feet. Harry sighed.

"Please assist us with these things. They are necessary, otherwise they'd be left behind. But we need Bill to carry Frodo. We need to unload him." Strider said, voice cracking slightly. He was very worried about the Hobbit.

Harry sighed and called the Hobbits over, making sure that Sam brought Frodo as well. Strider was the first to speak. "Frodo can't walk in his condition. It would be too dangerous for his health. In order to fix this... problem, he will be riding. But that means Bill can't take anything. We will have to distribute the supplies amongst ourselves."

Harry took over then. "This will mean quite a bit a stress to your backs and your balance," The hobbits snickered at the unintentional joke, not realizing that the wizard was chuckling due to an odd memory of a certain redhead suffering from the problem, "at least, it would if I wasn't here. If you would please each choose one bag, I know a few ways to make everything you need to carry fit in that bag." Looking doubtful, they each did so. Deciding to show off a little, Harry pulled out his hand made Yew wand. The phoenix feather inside had been coated with a dragon's blood, and that same dragon had had his hide made into the handle and holster. He murmured the lightening charm first, followed by an expansion charm on each bag. "Be careful not to fall into the bags. We might never see you again."

"Sure ya won't. This bag won't even fit my head inside." Pippin said as he pulled the bag over his head and let it drop. It fell all the way to the ground, finally being caught just before his feet disappeared by Merry. "Okay then." He muttered as he began to stuff supplies inside the bag. They stood, each shouldering a small pack. Strider directed them off in the direction of Rivendell.

One day, when they had reached the river, Aragorn found an elvish pin.

"A sign of allies or an accident?" Harry asked softly, eyeing the jeweled pin carefully.

"Either way, I think this means we can cross the bridge safely. After that I dare not stay on the road without a clearer sign." Aragorn replied before urgently ushering them over the bridge. They were soon continuing through the forest as fast as they could go, trying not to be found or get lost.

They walk was long, with the company shouldering their lightweight packs and keeping Frodo warm. They had turned too far north at one point, and it put them in a precarious situation: they had to climb. Even Frodo, injured as he was, was forced to walk. Frodo had struggled, trying to conceal his pain from his companions. Harry slipped him a vial of pain relieving potion when he noticed, but he didn't tell the others. Frodo had to make his own choice whether to tell them. Pippin was the one to find the path once more and giving them an easier trek down. The trail was overgrown, faded, and choked; but the small company pressed onwards. Harry smiled softly, unable to help himself. Someone had begun to heal this place, removing the idiotic (but smarter than in the past) trolls that had once resided here. When Pippin and Merry came back thoroughly terrified and speaking about the trolls, he fought back the urge to laugh. That is, until Aragorn smashed a stick against it. Then, the laughter spilled forth like water breaking through a dam. The others, even Frodo, joined in soon enough. Frodo reminded them all of the trolls that had been turned to stone while arguing over how to cook thirteen dwarves and a hobbit – Bilbo's story.

Eventually, they recognized the sound of hooves on the road. The Hobbits were frightened, but Strider sensed no harm. Harry, due to his ability to 'see' magic, identified the newcomer as an elf. He kept this to himself, though. Aragorn was suspicious enough as it was. But he needn't have worried. Strider soon ran out, calling out a greeting to the elvish rider. Harry tuned out the conversation, not caring if he missed a name. The conversation obviously had nothing to do with him, anyways. He allowed himself to drift away from reality, back to the past.

_- - - Flashback - - -_

_Harry sat in his favorite tree on the edge of the Forest, staring blankly out into the distance. He made no acknowledgement of Ron as he glowered from the lakeside, nor did he respond to Hermione's disapproving glances. Most of the other students ignored him, simply because they didn't think to look for him there. "Something the matter, Potter?" The voice startled Harry, making him look down. He was shocked when he saw who exactly was addressing him. "Don't say 'nothing's wrong' or 'I'm fine' either. I know something's up."_

"_And why would you be interested in talking to me?" Harry drawled, not trusting the one who spoke to him. After all, the concern in the voice could easily have been faked._

"_I'm curious. Something happened to you, but I don't know what. I do know that it tore apart your friendships, and that anyone that tries to talk to you gets stopped by Weasley – who happens to claim that you're turning into the next dark lord. I also know that you have done next to nothing proactive. All you do is stare off into space… It's quite creepy, actually." The blonde responded. "Now, are you going to answer my question, or do I have to climb up there and make you?"_

_Harry stared down at him for a long time, trying to tell what the possible outcomes of actually having a civil conversation with Malfoy could be. Finally, when he noticed that Draco had started to fidget, Harry jumped down. "I'm not talking about it out here. No matter where we are, we can be overheard. Follow me." Harry swept off to the castle, Draco following close behind. The blonde tried to ignore the whispered accusations but when he heard someone say that they were lovers, he couldn't help but turn and glare. Harry's voice called out from ahead, "Ignore them, Draco. No matter what they say, they say it because that's what they want."_

_There were no more whispers after that._

_Finally, after leading Draco through a maze of corridors, he finally arrived in an empty classroom on the seventh floor of the school. "Now, what is it you wish to know?" Harry asked, faintly amused by Draco's poor attempts at hiding his exhaustion._

"_Why is Weasley proclaiming you to be the next Dark Lord?" Draco asked, "And what exactly happened to you after the battle?"_

_Harry chuckled despite himself. "They are one and the same. You see, Voldemort had been working on a necklace that made you immortal, and couldn't be removed by anyone but the creator. However, due to his fragmented soul, he couldn't use it. When Hermione and I were going trough his desk, she found the necklace. Apparently, Voldemort and I had similar magical signatures due to everything that had happened between the two of us. So when I spoke, the spells and runes on the necklace saw a 'healed creator' instead of an enemy, and completed the spell. It glowed, Hermione shrieked and dropped it, and the thing slid over my wrist and attached to me." He slid his sleeve back, revealing the tattoo-like markings that snaked around his wrist. "Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital with Hermione sobbing over how it was all her fault and Ron convinced that I did that on purpose. Now he won't talk to me and Hermione bursts into tears every time I try to talk to her."_

_Draco blinked. "Why don't you just take it off then?" He asked, voice blank. He seemed to be shocked._

"_Since I am not actually the creator, I can't take it off. I've tried – believe me, I have – but it hasn't worked."_

_Draco looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, which confused Harry. "The password to the common room is 'freedom's song'. If you need to talk to anyone, come find me. Then he rose and left, leaving a very confused Harry behind._

_- - - End Flashback - - -_

Pippin was tugging on Harry's sleeve, trying to pull him out of the trance he had fallen into while the elf spoke with everyone. Frodo had been sent off, and the others had started ahead. Harry jumped suddenly, realizing that Pippin was trying to get his attention. "Sorry Pippin. Got lost in my memories for a bit."

"Well let's go! We need to catch up to the others." Pippin frowned. "I would have gotten your attention sooner, but you still haven't told me your name."

"Call me Viper." Harry responded after some thought.

"Viper?" Pippin questioned. "Is it elvish? What does it mean?"

"It's English – a very old and long forgotten language. Now, one question for you. Do you trust me."

"Well, I trust you won't try to kill me."

"Then hang on." Harry grabbed Pippin and apparated to a place slightly ahead of the group.

"How did you…?" Pippin exclaimed. "Why didn't you do that sooner! We could have gotten Frodo to Rivendell by now!"

"I didn't know how the magic would react to the wound. I could have killed him in the process. I didn't want to risk it. Now, here come your friends. You want to scare 'em?" Viper asked, a grin on his face. Pippin was shocked by his companion's attitude, but he nodded. The two slipped into the bushes, waiting for the group to pass by.

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Well, there you go. Finally! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before school starts but, unfortunately, I have summer homework. So I'll have to focus on that. But I promise you I'll get a chapter out as soon as possible.

Now, I've been getting a lot of support for a Harry/Legolas pairing. A warning: this story won't be too into pairings. It will mostly be a strong friendship with some hints that they care about each other more than friends do, but it won't be a main part of the story. But I'll try to put in a little scene that's dedicated just to them. In fact, I'm planning a Harry-centric filler to take up the time that Frodo uses to recover.

Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello again! Here's the Harry-centric filler I promised. It's a bit…longer than I expected. I wanted to put in the main characters, so it might even go to a second chapter filled with encounters…If you want that, feel free to tell me. Thank you for all the support!

I own nothing. I have never owned anything. I will not own anything in the near future. Please refrain from thinking so.

Special thanks to: **hpswst101, Shminzi, Firehedgehog, momocolady, 917brat, Way Walker, Damien of the Shadows, Rokkis, Alice4Ever, llamallamacheesecake**

When one of my reviewers brought to my attention the fact that I hadn't described Harry's looks, I could have kicked myself. I'll be doing that in this chapter.

_I can't remember, I don't understand, / Is it malice that makes you this way? / Carry it with you 'til someone forgives you / I laugh cuz there's nothing to say – No Life, Slipknot_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Harry twitched slightly under the scrutiny of Elrond. He'd been here for all of five minutes and the man was already set against him. He really hoped the other elves wouldn't react like this. He hadn't visited the elves since the end of the last war against Sauron, and it appeared they had forgotten him. Of course, last time they saw him, he had been dressed like one of them instead of like a Wizard – minus the hat, of course. But still! They could try to at least be somewhat hospitable.

"I don't trust you. You have the aura of a Black Wizard." Elrond stated. "I cannot trust you." Harry rolled his eyes. "Unless your comrades decide to speak up on your behalf." Elrond cast a look around, and he appeared surprised when he saw that the Hobbits seemed to be arguing softly with Aragorn. "Is there something you wish to share, Aragorn?"

"Yes. When Frodo was attacked, he," Aragorn nodded in Harry's direction. "poured a potion of some sort into Frodo's wound, and it seemed to help. It partially closed the wound, and forced some foul-looking liquid – most likely the Nazgul's poison – out of the wound. Without it, Frodo would probably be in much worse shape than he is."

"And he can pull food from nowhere!" Pippin chimed in. Aragorn groaned.

Elrond turned back to Harry. "Why did you not mention that sooner?"

_I highly doubt you would have believed me if I had told you, because you think I am a black wizard. And when they backed me up, you would have believed that I'd enchanted them or had caused the attack. _Harry thought, very tempted to say so. Instead, he just shrugged. "I guess it must have slipped my mind." And then he tuned the Elven lord out as he addressed Aragorn and the Hobbits individually. He was debating whether he should show his face. Though it would be fun to see their reaction to his now abnormal looks, they would probably be mad at him. Just like they had been after he and Pippin had scared everyone. He sighed and looked up, just in time to hear Elrond telling them that they would be led to their rooms by one of the guards, Glorfindel.

As he walked with the group, Harry glanced at Aragorn. "You know, you didn't need to say anything. I could have been out of your way forever." Aragorn just shrugged. Harry sighed and murmured softly, "Thank you." Aragorn glanced over at him in shock. Harry smiled under the hood of his cloak, an action which went unseen.

"So…" Aragorn started, and Harry groaned internally. "What am I supposed to call you? I don't believe you ever told me." Harry shrugged. "Come on, I know you have a name. You have to. And I did just help you..."

"Viper." Harry said abruptly, cutting off Aragorn's monologue. The ranger looked at him curiously. "My name. It's Viper." Seeing that Aragorn was still looking at him expectantly, he continued. "It's English, a dead language. You'll have to guess if you want to know what it means." Aragorn made a mental note to speak with Gandalf on that matter.

"The Wizard's room is here." Glorfindel stated, motioning gruffly to the room on his left. The room on his right remained empty, presumably for other guests that would be arriving later. Harry entered the room, noticing the rest of the group move on ahead. The room was plain yet tasteful, with the walls colored an earthy brown, with natural wood furniture. Seeing a mirror propped up against one wall, Harry decided to take a look.

As he pulled back the hood of his cloak, his hair fell out around him. His hair had grown quite long in the past few years, reaching down to his midback. The ebony locks were streaked with a deep, unnatural shade of red, tinted that way by his magic. His eyes were the same vibrant green as always, with a powerful glow to them. They stood out like gems set in gold against his tanned skin. He pulled the cloak off the rest of the way revealing the black and green traveling clothes he always wore. His wiry muscles were visible beneath the clothes, though only barely. Hanging around his neck was a thin silver chain decorated with five different charms: a Chinese dragon, a gryphon, a phoenix, a unicorn, and a thestral. All five were colored in the favorite colors of the one they represented, even his own charm. He smiled faintly and traced each charm with his fingers. He really did miss his friends. Harry shook his head to clear it. _Now is not the time to reminisce._ He scolded himself, before returning to his silent appraisal. He had a pair of Dao swords(1) strapped to his left side and Gryffindor's sword on his right. Ravenclaw's daggers were fixed in place; one just below his right shoulder and the other on his left calf. In his pocket was a shrunken longbow – complete with arrows – and Slytherin's staff. His two wands were in holsters on his wrist – yew on the left and holly on the right. After another minute of scrutiny, Harry nodded his satisfaction. He still needed to get a wakizashi(2) – his last one had broken very suddenly – but he had more than enough to work with for now. With a self satisfied smirk, he swept out quickly after the group, forgoing his cloak. He wanted to make a statement.

When Harry walked out of the room, the group was just returning to go to the dining hall. They stopped and stared at Harry, who stared blankly back. Aragorn blinked in shock – seeing him like this was totally different than seeing the dark and cold stranger that had come unwelcomed on this trip. Clearing his throat, and therefore startling the Hobbits and elf out of their shock, Aragorn spoke in a confident and calm tone, "Would you care to accompany us to the dining hall for a late breakfast, Viper?" Aragorn paused slightly. When he compared the name to the man before him, it seemed to fit. Dangerous, yet stoppable – if you knew how to handle him.

"No thank you, Aragorn." Harry returned just as politely. "I'm afraid that I could never quite remove that powerful curiosity that commands me to explore every new place I visit. I think that now, while I'm less likely to run into the other occupants of Rivendell, would be the perfect time to begin my exploration. Thank you for the offer, though." With that, he walked out gracefully, past the group and out towards the entrance hall.

Just as he was about to cross the threshold to safety and serenity in the gardens, a booming voice called out, "Wait!" Fighting down the reflexive urge to cringe, Harry turned around and saw a group of dwarves looking at him expectantly. "I understand we are early," an older dwarf boomed, "but you could at least show us to Elrond instead of ignoring us!"

"I'm afraid you have mistaken me for something I am not, Master Dwarf. I am a guest just as you are. The other guests, and I presume Elrond as well, are currently enjoying a meal in the dining hall. If you truly cannot wait for an elf to come and show you to Elrond, I apologize. However, I am not going to interrupt a meal because of your impatience." Harry stated, before turning once again to the door.

"And who are you to speak to my father that way?" This time a younger dwarf spoke up. "He is Gloin, one of the party that went to the Lonely Mountain to face down Smaug! You should show him your respect!" The dwarf commanded angrily. The other dwarves of the party cheered their agreement.

"I will respect him once he has proven to me that he has earned it and not before." Harry snapped.

"Calm down Gimli. I'm sure he did not mean to insult me." The older dwarf spoke gently to his son, before turning back to Harry. "Forgive me for my earlier assumption. I assumed based on your apparent knowledge of this place that you were an elf. I understand that you cannot show us to Elrond, but surely you would not just leave us here to wait? Stay and speak with us, traveler, and maybe we can assuage the anger caused by my misunderstanding."

Harry looked over at them, and noticed how the younger ones seemed to be near boiling over with suppressed rage at his supposed injustice, while the older ones seemed extremely curious. "All right then." He sighed. "I suppose it would be rather cruel of me to let you wait here for one of the elves to come. For all I know, they're having a banquet." He fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that the elves were rather fond of their parties. "While I'm here, though, I don't suppose you'd mind answering a question for me?"

"Not at all." Gloin replied respectfully. "What is it you need to know?"

"Well," Harry began, reaching for his sword. The dwarves tensed as he drew it slowly. "This sword of mine is old, very old. It is still in good shape, but I am worried it will not last much longer. As talented craftsmen, I was hoping you could give me some tips to extend the life of my sword so I needn't buy a new one. I've grown rather attached to this one." He tilted the sword so that the golden blade and hilt shimmered in the light, accented by the shimmering rubies inlaid in the metalwork. "As I said, it is very old. Back from the earliest days of dwarves." _Plus a couple millennia._ He added to himself. "I have taken care of it as best I could, and do not wish to lose it. Do you have any tips?" He offered them the sword gently.

Gloin took the sword and inspected it, taking in every detail he could. "If this sword is as old as you say it is, then there is nothing you need to worry about. It is in better condition than any sword to pass through a man's hands for even two generations. Your sword will last at least as long as it already has, if you continue to care for it as you have."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you. I was worried that it would go the same way as my wakizashi. I am…relieved that it will last so much longer. My sword is very precious to me."

"Let me guess." Gimli said boldly. "You were cleaning your wakizashi the way you had been told to by the craftsman you had received it from when it suddenly cracked and splintered."

"Yes, that's right." Harry said hesitantly, not knowing whether he was making himself out as a fool by doing so.

"Well, traveler, you were conned. The blade was probably made to break so you would spend more money on another one. How about I make you a blade to replace the destroyed?" Gimli offered, surprising Harry.

"Thank you for your offer. I would greatly appreciate it if you would do so." Harry replied softly, truly grateful.

"Well then, what name to you want to put on it? I always do engraved work." Gimli boasted. "I'll even make it match your gold blade."

"My name is Viper." Harry stated softly. "I can show you how it is written, as it uses a different alphabet than the one currently in practice." The dwarves appeared surprised. "How much do you want for it?"

"We'll see to the price once the design is done." Gimli stated as he rifled through his bag for paper. "Now, what are the dimensions you want?" Just as Gimli had begun to question Harry as to what he wanted from his new blade Aragorn walked over.

"I thought you were going to go exploring, Viper." He proclaimed, making the collective group jump.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you're so disappointed you didn't get to play the hero and come find me in this maze." Harry replied sarcastically. "But it doesn't matter. Do you know if Elrond would be accepting visitors? These dwarves arrived some time ago, and I'm sure they would like to get their audience and rooms, as they are indeed invited guests."

"Elrond should be available now. I can take the dwarves to him, if you'd like." Aragorn offered. Harry sent him an appreciative smile.

"We'll get back to the details later." Gimli said gruffly before he turned to walk off.

"I look forward to it!" Harry called after him, before once more turning to head to the gardens. He needed to relax a bit.

However, it appeared that this relaxation was not to be. The moment he got into the gardens, Harry saw Gandalf the Gray standing, enjoying the view. Harry sighed and internally steeled himself for the inevitable confrontation, before walking behind the aged Wizard, attempting to go deeper into the gardens uninterrupted. "So you are the mysterious travelling Wizard I have heard about." Gandalf's voice broke the silence around them. "You have made quite an impression on the Hobbits you travelled with. They really seem to like you, and trust you." Harry made no move to reply. "Aragorn also seemed impressed by you. It normally takes quite a bit before Aragorn will truly trust someone, but I can tell he already trusts you."

Harry raised an eyebrow in an elegant arch. That was a surprising bit of information. Of course, Aragorn had seemed a bit friendlier since they had arrived. "My apologies for being abrupt, but what exactly is your point, Gandalf? I do wish to see more of these splendid gardens before nightfall, you know."

"I merely wish to talk to you. Is that such a problem?" Gandalf's eyes sparkled brightly, making Harry grimace internally. He hated reminders of his distant past, as they always dredged up painful memories. "After all, I have only just seen Pippin and Merry this morning, and they couldn't stop talking about you." The wizard chuckled lightly.

"No, I suppose it isn't a problem." Harry sighed. "Just please tell me what you wish to know, so we don't have to play word and mind games. I for one am tired from travelling and would like to rest."

"Alright then." Gandalf conceded. "I want to know what you wished to come here for, and why you happened to pick that particular group of travelers. That's all."

"I wanted to come here because I know what you plan to do once you are here – you plan to send a group out to try and destroy the ring. A noble quest, but one doomed to failure should you select the wrong people. As for why I chose to accompany Frodo…" He paused, hesitant. "I knew that something bad would happen to him, and knew that he had the Ring. However, I did not know exactly what would happen to him, so I decided to tag along." He looked at Gandalf expectantly, hoping he could leave now.

Gandalf chuckled once more, causing Harry's eye to tick. "Why so anxious? It's not like you started this way an hour ago."

"Close enough." Gandalf looked startled momentarily, but was soon back to his smiling grandfatherly attitude. "Now, may I go?" Harry queried.

"Yes, I do think I've kept you long enough. You can go, if you wish." Harry nodded in farewell before turning and sweeping deeper into the gardens.

His exploration continued for some time, and when the sun began to set he heard his voice being called out. He laughed when he realized that it was Aragorn again. "Really, Aragorn, do you expect me to lose my way so easily?" The ranger jumped and spun, relaxing when he realized who it was.

"Sorry, but I know I have gotten lost here more than once, and didn't want the same to happen to you. Now, since you've missed both breakfast and lunch, Pippin, Merry, and Sam all wanted to make sure that you made it to dinner."

"So they sent you to get me instead of coming themselves?" He asked, smirking. He honestly expected the Hobbits to run off and get lost trying to find him.

"Not exactly. They were about to run off and probably get themselves lost, so I thought it would make more sense to have me come to get you." Harry nodded. It did make sense that Aragorn would do that. "So you'll come then?"

"Yes, I'll come." Harry stood gracefully from the bench, stretching slightly. "Lead the way, my friend."

After navigating through the maze-like gardens, the two finally arrived at the dining hall. When their arrival was noticed, silence went throughout the hall as those who had yet to see him stopped and stared at the black-haired man before them. A few other men, who had arrived a few days prior, were staring in a way that made Harry distinctly uncomfortable. A sudden roar began in the hall as the dwarves called him over to sit with them, while the Hobbits tried to outdo them with their own volume. The elves and men were both shocked by the sudden outbursts. Aragorn however started to laugh, both at the argumentative dwarves and hobbits, and the shell-shocked look on Harry's face. Mostly, though, his laughter was directed at the latter. He stopped laughing when he realized that the wizard wasn't joking, but was actually scared to deal with such a riotous crowd that all wanted to speak with him. He had handled crowds of people that were mad at him with ease, but when everyone wanted to speak with him, it appeared he wasn't nearly as comfortable. Aragorn frowned, puzzled by this new dilemma, when an idea struck him. He half-turned and grabbed the wizard's hand, pulling him easily towards the hobbits. The group stared at Aragorn in confusion, wondering why he was acting so familiar with the strange wizard. When they got closer to the table, Harry seemed to recover from his shock, and he gently pulled his hand out of Aragorn grip and continued to the table.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't do so well in crowds. I think he figured that out, so he dragged me over here so that I wouldn't remain frozen in the entrance for hours." The Hobbits laughed at this, and soon the usual conversations picked up again.

**The next morning…**

Harry yawned and stretched as he stood in front of the mirror. Having had his hair down all day yesterday, he decided he wanted it up today. He'd already braided and unbraided it twice, and had put it in a low ponytail. Now, though, he was trying to put it in a topknot. After he finally succeeded, he grinned. Sure, it made him look like a girl, but it was up and out of his way, which was the important thing. Satisfied that he'd spent enough time in front of the mirror, Harry slipped out of the room and walked down a different hallway than the one he went through yesterday. Soon enough he'd reached a training platform. Smiling to himself, Harry unsheathed his Dao swords and began his routine.

An hour's hard work later, Harry stopped and went to return his blades to their sheath when he heard clapping. Spinning around, Harry saw that he had developed quite the audience during his workout. And, much to his disgust, many of them were the men that had been giving him the disgusting looks all through dinner. The one clapping, though, was one of the men he had been told about by Aragorn – Boromir of Gondor. He walked forward, coming up quite close, almost too close for Harry to be comfortable. "That was quite a show." He said simply.

"Is there any reason you decided that I wouldn't mind you and your men came by to stare and drool?" Harry asked darkly. "Because last I checked, I wasn't holding a show for you to come in and watch – I was training."

"Well, I'm not so certain the two can't be done at the same time. And surely you don't mind when anyone stops to admire the view?" Boromir stepped back and looked Harry over swiftly. "After all, it's a dang good view." Harry's eyes darkened.

"I'm not just a piece of eye candy, Boromir." He hissed. "And you'd do well to stay away. I'm not interested in any relationships right now.

"You seemed pretty interested last night with Aragorn." Boromir sneered. "Why not give me a shot? After all, I know I'm better than him…in more ways than one." He grinned suggestively.

Harry snarled at him, spun on his heel, and stormed away from the platform. _If he tries that again, I'm going to cut him to pieces._ Harry swore to himself. As he passed by Aragorn, the man waved, but he got no reply. He and Gandalf, who he'd been talking to at the time, frowned at the obvious anger in the wizard's eyes. The two glanced at each other before going to investigate.

Harry swept towards the small grove of trees in the forest angrily. It took all the self control he had to not just stomp around and throw a tantrum. Eventually, after he had thoroughly hidden himself among the trees, Harry settled down under an old oak and let his eyes drift closed, trying to remember a better time.

_-- Flashback --_

_Harry paused as he walked into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors were all mad at him – they had bought into Weasley's 'next dark lord' propaganda. Still, he wasn't sure he'd be welcome at any other table. The Hufflepuffs tended to follow the Gryffindors, so they were out. The Ravenclaws would probably do nothing but try to experiment on him, so they were out too. And then there were the Slytherins. Despite the fact that Draco had actually become his friend, he wasn't sure whether this extended to include the rest of the house or not._

"_Earth to Viper." A bright voice trilled. Harry spun around and found himself looking at Luna Lovegood. "Hello Viper. How are you doing today?"_

"_Hello Luna. I'm fine, thanks." She frowned, not seeming to believe his answer. He glanced down and saw a silver necklace in her hand. "Oh, you got a new necklace? May I see it?"_

"_Of course you can, silly Viper." She grinned. "It's for you after all. Well," she paused, contemplating something. "one of them is anyway. There are five. One's for me, one for you, one for Draco, and the other two have to remain a secret for now. See." She pointed to the charms hanging from the necklace she handed him. "Draco's the dragon, obviously, and you're the phoenix. I'm the unicorn. The thestral and gryphon are going to find you soon enough."_

"_Find me? What do you mean, 'find me'?" Harry echoed. Luna just smiled and walked away. "Luna? Hey, Luna!" He chased after her._

_-- End Flashback --_

"Something the matter?" A confused voice reached Harry's ears. He blinked tiredly, looking up to see who had spoken. When he saw the platinum blonde hair, Harry instantly thought of Draco, but soon dragged himself back to reality. "Is something the matter, child?" The elf asked again, looking down at him with concern.

"I'm hardly a child." Harry stated roughly. "I'm probably older than you are. And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

The elf was not convinced. "You aren't fine." He stated. "I saw you storm in here and just plop down like you were going to cry, but you never moved. I can understand not wanting to speak with a stranger, though." The elf smiled at him. "I'm Legolas. Pleased to meet you."

Harry didn't respond for a moment, but he finally whispered, "My name is Viper."

"Well, now we aren't strangers anymore, so you can talk to your hearts content." Legolas grinned.

"I don't think that's how it works…" Harry murmured softly.

Legolas laughed – it was musical and cheerful, like most elves' laughter was. "I know. But it was worth a shot, right?" Harry shrugged slightly. "Oh, come on. Cheer up! Or at least tell me what's wrong so I can see if I can fix it."

"Boromir's an idiot." He stated blandly, not wanting to go into detail.

"He flirted with you, didn't he." It was more of a statement than a question. "He probably said something that made you feel disgusting too." Legolas thought aloud. He glanced over at Harry and saw the dark look he was getting and continued. "Don't give me that look! I heard the guy boasting about how he would have you in his bed in a week tops. He and his drooling cronies hardly looked away from you all dinner. And while you are very beautiful, I do have enough self control that that I wouldn't try that for myself."

Harry looked at him distrustfully, but eventually sighed, "You're right. He did try to flirt with me. He and the other Gondor men showed up while I was training earlier and decided to watch without telling me. They were literally drooling when I realized they were there." Harry was really disgusted with himself for letting that happen. "I really don't want to deal with him again anytime soon.

"I don't blame you." Legolas stated. "But the guy isn't that easy to avoid. So just stick with me for awhile, okay? I was planning on ignoring him for a few days anyways. So we'll just do it together!"

"Okay, you are way too happy." Harry deadpanned. Legolas blinked and stared at him. "What?" Harry asked innocently.

Legolas shook his head in amusement. "Shall we go to lunch, or would you rather sit here some more?" He asked. Harry pretended to think for a moment, before he shrugged. "Lunch it is! Hopefully, no one else will be there if we move quickly." Legolas stood up and motioned for Harry to follow.

Legolas suddenly broke into a run, and Harry cursed as he chased after him. "Legolas! Hey, wait up! Legolas!"

Harry finally caught up with Legolas just outside the dining hall. Unfortunately, once they got in there, the hall was already crowded full of people. Seeing that the elves were closest to the men, Harry smiled in farewell to Legolas, who pouted slightly but waved goodbye nonetheless before walking over to the end of the table farthest from the men. With a grin, Harry looked at Gimli and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not a problem, not at all." The dwarf said in his rough voice. "Now, back to the sword…"

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

1) Dao means dual. Basically, they're twin blades, one for each hand. For those of you that watch Avatar: think of Zuko's blades.

2) A wakizashi is a Japanese short sword usually used to defend while a katana is used to attack. For my purposes, Gryffindor's sword is a katana, not a broadsword. I don't know if it was ever specified in the book…

**Important Note!! **I am saying this right now for future chapters: Harry isn't weak. He's out of practice. Anything you see that you think makes him too weak, feel free to tell me; that doesn't mean I'll immediately change it. He is powerful. However, he has also had plenty of time to lose his familiarity with everything other than the basic thought-based magic he uses daily.

Good lord, that is one heck of a chapter. I got it out fast, too. Only a week this time, and for double the length... I'm guessing it's because I'm supposed to be doing my summer homework. Oh well. Now, I have a job for you: review. Tell me whether you want me to skip ahead to Frodo's recovery, or if you want a few more stories about Harry interacting with the characters. (you can choose the characters, too) Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry this took so long. I've had writer's block and lots of homework… not a good combination. Still, I have been unnecessarily neglectful of my story. Feel free to throw things at me.

I own nothing. I have never owned anything. I will not own anything in the near future. Please refrain from thinking so.

Special thanks to: **Library Drone SAR, Firgof Raina, Lady Avarice, Way Walker, SaphirePhoenix, LupinandHarry, momocolady, Rokkis, BOOMrobotdog, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, hpstwst101, Firehedgehog, 917brat, gaul1, handadeath, david9999, Haruka-Hime, ahpotterlvr, Ladyroo88, Wise Pallas Athena, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Haunt of twilight, , DoubleTime, demented-squirrel, SiriusBlackIsGod,WouldYouLikeAChallenge, Dadaiiro, animelava, Heart of A Slytherin, ick, Moonpath-wolf, bxbyaoifan, Dream's Abyss, shadow lupus, MDR, StormDarkPhoenix, darknessmolded, Lanari, Osireia, beauty0102, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, noodle-monster, GaaShikaNaruJiKe, b'zarka, SlashnYaoi, ShadowOfSilver, MittknightDr, KitsuneOverlord, grey-shadow-horse, Sabishii Kage Tenshi**

My gosh I had a lot of reviewers! Thank you all! And thanks to everyone who reads, too!

_When leaves have fallen/ And skies turned into grey./ The night keeps on closing in on the day/ A nightingale sings his song of farewell/ You better hide for her freezing hell – Ice Queen, Within Temptation_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Elrond frowned as he observed his guests at a meal. That one, Viper, he seemed very familiar in his looks. Much like a comrade he had had in the fight against Sauron, yet he was different too. While that friend – who Elrond was none to happy to realize had never given a name – had been carefree and wild, with short spiky hair and glistening eyes, this one was withdrawn and quiet, with long and tame hair. And his eyes… they seemed so pained. Elrond sighed and returned to conversing with those nearby. As interested as he was, Elrond had other things he needed to do.

The lunch ended too quickly for those that wanted to watch Viper more, and in everyone's rush to leave he disappeared. Eladan and Elrohir, having done a little investigating, had uncovered the similarities of the friend from centuries ago and the guest they had now – a suspicion they thought confirmed due to Elrond's curiosity. The twins decided to try and track down Viper, no matter how long it took.

Harry, meanwhile, was sitting above the water in a small pond, meditating. He always did this when he needed to think hard about something, since water was reflective he could use it to channel ideas from others nearby and getting a better view on everything. He knew that there was a chance that the group chosen to guide the Ring would be corrupted – it was almost a guarantee. But, there was also a chance that someone could be killed. Harry promised himself that he would prevent that if he could, but that might mean he would have to go along – and it certainly meant that he had to get himself invited to any council they would have so he could know what the risks were. His eye twitched. Why he was bothering to help was beyond him… okay, not really. Try as he might, Harry couldn't help but feel that he and Frodo were very similar – both of them had been forced to carry a burden and make incredible sacrifices, all for people they hardly knew. Seeing the similarities, Harry decided he couldn't leave Frodo to struggle alone as he had – it was hardly fair.

Harry twitched slightly. Someone had come to get him, and was staring at him. Or two people had come and were thinking exactly the same thing at once, which meant twins. Opening one eye a crack and peering through the lashes, Harry realized that the elvish twins that had been watching him all through lunch had decided to watch him again. Making sure not to shift his position – doing so while distracted could end with him plunging into the water – he asked, "Is there something I could do for you two?"

"Yeah, actually. We were wondering…" One began.

"If you had been here before…" The other continued.

"During the time of Sauron?" They finished together.

Harry raised an eyebrow. How on earth had they managed to figure that out? _Oh well._ _This is the time to see if I can still follow the Slytherin motto: Deny, Deny, Deny. Well,_ He thought, smirking faintly, _There is always that bit about 'Leave no Evidence', but that is nothing more than common sense. _"Wouldn't it make more sense to speak to Elrond about that? After all, he's more likely to remember who visited Rivendell and when."

The twins shared an irritated look. "Is that a no?" They asked together.

"Do I look old enough to have been around for that?" He asked, knowing full well he looked younger than most of the elves born after Sauron's fall.

"Fine." They huffed.

Harry's lips twitched as he fought a smirk. Yawning and stretching, Harry unfolded his legs and set his feet down so they hovered mere millimeters above the water, giving himself the appearance of walking on water. The twins stared, but soon forced their eyes away. Smirking, Viper walked off the lake, sitting down on the bench near them. "Any chance you'd be willing to introduce yourselves, then?" He asked, careful to keep his face blank.

"I'm Eladan…" The first said, pointing to his brother.

"And I'm Elrohir!" The second proclaimed, motioning to his brother.

"Alright then." Harry said, smiling as he remembered the Weasley twins. "So, Elrohir." He turned to the first brother. "What is it that you and Eladan need from me? Surely you didn't just want to question me about something that happened ages ago." He grinned, laughing mentally at their astounded appearances. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't see your trick? You merely introduced each other. Not that hard to figure out."

The twins seemed to think for a minute before they turned and walked away. Harry blinked and mused aloud, "I think I just made myself a prank victim."

"That you did, my friend. They'll be coming after you to see how long it takes for you to slip up." Legolas grinned as he plopped down next to Harry. Harry stiffened slightly, realizing the elf had managed to sneak up on him while he was distracted. "The twins tend to be a little vengeful."

"I know the type." Harry chuckled, thinking back to the Weasley twins and their actions. They tended to be quite vengeful as well, but of course they treated Harry as if he was a prankster god of sorts, and never turned their vengeful ways on him. "Something you needed, Legolas?"

"Yes and no." Harry looked at the elf, puzzled. "I've been meaning to ask you… Who are you, really?" Harry blinked. He'd certainly never pegged the elf as perceptive. "You try to act like you are from here, like you fit in and belong, but you also try to avoid growing close to others, and often get a far-off look in your eyes – like you are remembering those long dead. And when we first met, you claimed to be older than me. Who exactly are you?" Legolas looked at the Wizard, who had a sad smile on his face.

"You are far too curious for your own good, Legolas." He sighed softly. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you who I am, but rest assured that I am an ally."

Legolas ground his teeth together in frustration. "Really? How can I know that if I don't know who you are?" He hated having to do this, to try to force the obviously pained wizard to do something he didn't want to, but he had no choice. He needed to know the truth, and he needed to know now.

"Persistent." Harry muttered darkly. He stared at the lake, trying to ignore Legolas. He blinked as the water rippled, losing himself once more in a memory.

_--- Flashback ---_

_Harry was sitting alone in the back corner of the library, reading a book he had swiped from the restricted section. He felt more than saw a person sit down across from him, a person he decided to try and ignore._

"_Well, Potter, what do we have here? Studying for your future profession?" Ron sneered, glaring at the book. Indeed, the title read __Common Mistakes a Dark Lord Makes__, and Weasley was obviously trying to imply that he wanted to prevent these mistakes._

"_Well, you're building such a large support group for me I might as well take advantage of it." Harry stated blandly, referring to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins who had come praise the ground he walked on. Actually, he blamed Draco for that problem, but Weasley really didn't need to know that; especially since he had no proof._

_Ron snarled and stormed off, likely planning some form of revenge doomed to fail. Harry sighed and went back to his book. "I think you'll have Gryffindors referring to you as Lord Potter come tomorrow." Draco mused, making Harry look up sharply. "Want to tell me what's bugging you?"_

"_Nothing's bugging me, Draco." Harry stated, looking back down at his book. "I'm just sick of the Ministry hounding me."_

"_Then take it down. Lord knows you could if you put your mind to it, and you'll have me and Luna to back you up. Plus, Blaise and Longbottom are on your side as well. Just go for it. Then they won't bother you any more." Draco stated slyly, once again telling Harry to try and take over the Ministry. It had to be the third time this week._

"_No." Harry replied flatly._

"_Please? I want to be Minister really bad! I'll do all the paperwork, too." Draco pleaded._

"_Persistent." Harry replied with a smirk. "And I'll think about it."_

_--- End Flashback ---_

"Earth to Viper. Hel-lo. Are you there?" Legolas called, snapping Harry out of his daze. Once Harry was looking at him again with clear and focused eyes, Legolas frowned. "You just did it again. Just tell me who you are!"

"Draco." Harry murmured. Legolas froze and stared. "That's your hint. I'm the same age as a boy named Draco – he died long ago. You remind me a lot of him, both in looks and actions. Enjoy the puzzle."

And Harry stood and swept off, abandoning the lake to return to his room. On the way though, Harry bumped into another person. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said roughly, moving to go around the person he had collided with. He froze when the person grabbed his wrist and held him in place, concern wafting off the person before him. Harry was stunned to realize that the hands didn't belong to any male, but instead belonged to an elvish woman.

"You are troubled." She said softly, concern audible in her voice. "What has happened to you, that draws such strong emotions to the surface?" She asked, reading his face like it was a book, searching for any hint of what was causing his problems.

"Nothing that I need help to handle, Milady." Harry's tone was clipped and left no room for argument. He gently extracted his wrist from her grip, turning to leave.

"No one can handle the pain of loss, young one. Not alone, at least. You will need to let someone in eventually. Choose your companions wisely, child. Be careful. I couldn't stand to feel your pain for longer."

Harry spun to retort, to claim he wasn't a child, but the elf had disappeared into thin air. There had been no footsteps, and there was no one around. Actually, that was a lie. Boromir was approaching, and he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Harry sent him a dark glare, scowling even more darkly when the man hesitated, wanting to drive him away. "Hello Viper, what a surprise meeting you here." His voice was low, and it was obvious to Harry what he was thinking about that made his voice like that.

But Harry was in no mood to deal with the annoying man, so he turned and kept walking. Boromir attempted to follow him, at least for a moment, before Gimli strode forward. "Viper, I've got the details finished for the blade. I'll need to see your sword to get better picture of what metals to use. Follow me." And, heaving a sigh of relief, he did just that.

Walking into the dwarf's temporary room, he looked around, surprised at the sheer volume of weapons and metal the dwarves had managed to bring with them. _Then again,_ he mused, _I shouldn't be surprised._ Dwarves could be as paranoid as Mad-eye had been, and they most certainly did not like elves. Watching the dwarf settle himself down, he waited for his cue to do the same. Calmly and unprompted, Harry drew his sword and set it gently on the ground before him. Gimli picked it up just as gently, weighing it in his hands and muttering notes to himself.

"Well." Gimli announced suddenly. "I happen to have a nearly identical metal with me, so I can start making it now. Unfortunately, I cannot share the secrets of my forge with anyone. I hope you understand."

Harry did understand. He was being kicked out, again. At least the dwarf was apologetic about it. "Yes, I understand." Harry said, rising. "Please, come find me once you've finished, or if you need more information."

Receiving an affirmative from the dwarf, Harry walked out, going to explore again. This was cut short by a cheerful voice calling his name. "Viper! I have someone I would like you to meet." Aragorn jumped right into the reason for his visit. "This is Lady Arwen, a dear friend of mine and daughter of Lord Elrond."

"A pleasure to meet you, milady." Harry murmured in response, gently kissing her hand. He truly hoped that practice was still in use, but he seemed safe. They both seemed pleased, at any rate. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The two shared a look, seeming to be arguing over something. Harry could not be certain what, as no words were spoken.

"Viper." Arwen spoke; clearly she had won the argument. "There is to be a council, once Frodo wakes. "It would be appreciated if you were to attend. Your insight into the mind of a Wizard is clearly different than that of Gandalf, we could use another perspective. Will you join us?" She seemed confident, though he couldn't quite tell. That was a trait he had noticed of the elves: they were very confident.

He couldn't believe his luck. He knew that he had to get into the council, but Harry had honestly thought it would be harder than this. Of course, they could just be testing his reaction, to make sure he wasn't suspicious… "I will consider your offer, Lady Arwen. However, it would be impolite of me to intrude upon matters that are not my business."

Aragorn spoke this time. "Viper, please reconsider. Your help would be invaluable, and you've already helped us this far… Besides, you'd be given a position of honor in the council, as a Wizard."

Harry was sure he had more to say, but was content to cut him off. "I have no need for honor, Aragorn. It will do me nothing when I am not trusted." He smiled softly, watching the reactions carefully. He saw Aragorn about to say something else, so he once again cut him off. "Aragorn, Legolas is working on a project, of sorts. He could likely use your help with the research." They looked at him curiously, a question in their eyes. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask him if you want to know what the project is." He smiled as, predictably, Aragorn and Arwen went back to their argument for a moment.

"Please consider the offer, Viper." Arwen said before turning to leave. She, as well as Aragorn, was off to track down Legolas.

Harry chuckled to himself slightly. That was too easy. He could now say that he had denied his place at the council at first, only accepting when Aragorn and Arwen had been persistent. He now had an excuse to get in, and an alibi should things go wrong, or accusations start to fly. That couldn't have really gone better… Except now Legolas would probably figure out who Draco was faster. That could pose a problem…

Harry sighed and walked back towards the gardens. He was least likely to run into strangers there, he hoped. _Of course, _he thought dryly as he saw who was standing in the entrance to the gardens, _that said nothing of people I have already met._ Blocking the entrance to the gardens were the Hobbits Merry and Pippin, and Sam was probably not too far away. Harry sighed. It was too late to change his course now, so it seemed he would just have to deal with the confrontation. _Why is it so hard to get some alone time here?_ Harry tried to make it seem like he was just wandering, that he hadn't yet recognized the presence of the Hobbits. The Hobbits didn't fall for it.

"Viper!" Pippin called, waving to him. Harry tried not to cringe at being caught. He saw the Hobbit waving and couldn't help it. He smiled and, weakly, returned the wave. "Hey Viper, what're you doing here?" Merry wasn't talking, he was just watching Harry with a curious look, one that seemed familiar.

"Well Pippin, that should be obvious. Clearly, I'm walking. What else would I be doing?" Harry queried, watching Pippin with some amusement.

Pippin looked at him closely, scrutinizing him in the same way Merry was. "You're right Merry." He said.

"I told you. He looks just like him, doesn't he, Pippin?"

"Oh yes, he certainly does."

Harry looked between the two curiously, slightly suspicious as to their purpose. "Who do I look like?" He asked, keeping his tone jovial.

They started trying to talk over each other, until Sam came out from the maze. "You do look like him!" Sam exclaimed in shock. Harry sighed and repeated his question, hoping this time he would get an answer. He watched Sam closely, watching him tell the other two Hobbits to remain quiet.

"Well," Sam began. "We had been looking through some of Gandalf's scrolls on the history of Middle Earth, and we found something on the old wizards. There was a group of five in the picture we saw, titled Horror-bringing Heroes. Apparently they had been trying to take over the world, but they turned to defense of the world when the non-magical people discovered them and tried to destroy their society. Can you imagine a world filled with Wizards? Anyways, you look like the guy in the middle of the picture. Come on, we'll show you." Sam then turned and walked back into the maze. Harry, now curious, followed.

What he saw stunned him. He didn't just look like the man in the picture, it _was_ him. _I'm glad I stopped calling myself Phoenix_. He thought ruefully, scrutinizing the picture. He was shocked to realize he actually remembered this scene. That was the British Ministry of Magic, burning in the background… the five of them had just announced their plans after graduating from Hogwarts a few hours prior.

_--- Flashback ---_

_Harry grinned as he watched the building fall. Everyone had been evacuated, and the only casualties were the pride of the Minister and Aurors. He was sure that the sheep of the world would still try to stop him, but it was futile. He had the support of an entire generation. None could stop him, not while he had his friends._

"_Phoenix!" The call came from his right. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry saw Neville waving him over to the group._

"_Something wrong, Gryphon?" He asked, grinning. He knew nothing was wrong now. Nothing could be. Neville shook his head, smiling, as he pointed to Colin Creevey, holding his camera and practically jumping in place from his excitement. _

"_Naw, Colin just wants a picture of us as a group. That includes you." Neville said, giving no doubt to the fact that Harry would have to be in the picture. "Now come on." Neville pulled Harry to the center of the group, with Draco to his direct left and Luna to his right. Neville was next to Luna and Blaise was next to Draco. Draco was laughing, looking like he was leaning on Harry. Luna had her usual misty look, but she was smiling and also appeared to lean on Harry. Blaise and Neville were waving slightly, grinning at their friends' antics._

_The group laughed as Colin took multiple photos. "Thanks guys!" He called as he ran off._

_They moved out of the pose, watching him go. They were done laughing for now. They had to be serious. "What happens if the go to the Muggles?" Blaise asked quietly, her sharp voice ringing out in the silence._

"_We will deal with that problem when the time comes." Harry said softly. "For now, though, he needed to reconstruct the building to suit the needs of the Wizarding World." He paused, thinking. "Do you still want to be minister, Draco?" He asked._

_Draco grinned. All that pestering he did in school was going to pay off. "Of course I still want to be Minister!"_

_Harry grinned. Everything was going well for once. Maybe his luck was changing…_

_--- End Flashback ---_

Harry snapped out of his flashback, staring down at the picture. "I suppose you're right. I do look like him." The Hobbits grinned and continued to talk, even as Harry stared at the picture more.

He began to hope time would pass quickly. He had given Legolas something to work with, and Aragorn would surely know of it by now. All they had to do was ask Gandalf… Harry desperately hoped that they would not discover his identity until this crisis was resolved. _Damn Sauron and his wards._ He thought, cursing the reason this hadn't already been resolved.

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

I know it's shorter than the last one, and for that I apoloize. But it's here! Hurray! Yes, I'm back, and this story is staying! Thank you all for your wonderful support. Without that (and a rather long conversation on a forum about Naruto) I might never have overcome my writer's block.

The next chapter might take awhile, because I plan on having Frodo wake up, and that will cause complications. But it will come! I swear it!

Happy New Year Everyone!


	8. Chapter 7

Alright. I started this when I received my first review for the last chapter but… I got struck with creativity-suppressing homework. Sorry it took so long. Once I actually sat down and wrote the thing it didn't take long, but I spent three months staring blankly at the page or avoiding the folder. Then I wrote it out, hated it, deleted it, and rewrote the entire thing in a different way. Ugh…

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I would do a shout out with all your names here, but… there's a lot of you… and this chapter has already been sitting here completed for the longest time…**

For those who are concerned with: 1) romance and 2) speed of update, please see the bottom of the story. It will explain everything. And, if you still have questions, you can PM me or review and I'll answer any other questions. Okay?

Oh, yeah, and this story has some very OoC people in it, especially this chapter. And some of you will be very mad when you see what I plan to do to this story, but I'm going to anyways. Remember: this is my story, and just because I've asked your opinion in the past doesn't mean that I don't make decisions on my own.

Right, the disclaimer… You should know this by now. Not knowing what the definition of **fan**fiction is should be enough to make you leave the site right now. But basically, I'm making no money, and am doing this to improve my writing skills and entertain a few fans. That's all.

And on with the chapter, which is flooded with flashbacks. Yay flashbacks! Er… maybe.

_I scream into the night for you/ Don't make it true, don't jump/ The lights will not guide you through/ They're deceiving you, don't jump – Don't Jump, Tokio Hotel_

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Harry sat on his bed, cringing now and then. Frodo had woken up earlier that day, on the twentieth of October, and now a party was in full swing. Harry had been invited, and had gone for a short while, but soon had to leave. The noise had begun to bother his ears. There was no doubt that this party would rage throughout the night, and likely well into the morning. It would certainly last longer than the guest of honor, much like Gryffindor parties tended to do after a quidditch victory or after one of the challenges in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry shuddered in remembrance of the events, he hated those parties. Unless, of course, the twins were providing the entertainment. If that was the case he could party as long as any elf here, maybe longer – his prankster blood made him love their jokes.

Harry could have slapped himself. He still had copies of their plans! All he needed were the supplies – which were extremely hard to come by after so long – and a little bit of time. A loud voice booming a song told him he would have all the time he needed. Now… what should he make first? Canary creams sounded like a good option, especially since it was just a spell, so Harry decided that that would be the introduction for his prankster side. After grabbing the plans, which he had long ago spelled into a small book that responded like Riddle's journal, Harry got another idea. It was a terrible idea to admit to these jokes, but it would be an even worse idea to let someone else take the credit (or the blame, as the case may be).

Before his search could start, Harry was struck by a sudden pang of loss. The twins…

_---Flashback---_

_Harry looked around the room, dashing from place to place. There was no sign of his quarries, so he moved on, advancing through the rooms in the house before he found something that might help him: an activated two-way mirror lay abandoned on the bed, ready for conversation._

"_I know you two are there!" He called, not caring for secrecy. Yes, he was undercover, but this was his family. He could not leave them behind. "Come on, this is important! Pick up already!"_

_The angry faces of the twins, both of them, appeared on the other end. "What do you want?" They were angry, cold. Harry understood why – they thought he had betrayed them – but it still hurt._

"_Listen! Fred, George, I know you are mad at me, and rightly so. But I have my reasons for what I'm doing, reasons I can't tell anybody. Now, please, hear me out." He took a deep breath before continuing. "There's going to be an attack on Diagon in a week. You can't empty the place, guards have already been stationed. Line the Alley with plainclothes Aurors and Order members and make sure that anyone who stands out too much is on call via the floo. No time has been set yet, but it'll probably be around three – biggest crowds and everything. I–"_

"_Stop, Harry." Fred stated. "How do we know we can trust you?"_

"_Our best fighters are conspicuous. And what are plainclothes?" George added._

"_Plainclothes Aurors would walk around dressed in their everyday robes while on duty and able to use their weapons to their fullest extent in a fight. You just have to trust me on this. I wouldn't lie to you about this!" Harry sighed, knowing they had no reason to trust him. "Do you have any idea how much work it took for me to get out long enough to find a way to contact you? I am not allowed to leave. Ever. If the Lestrange brothers didn't like me you'd be getting no warning."_

_He recognized the disbelief on their faces and scowled. "Fine. Don't believe me. Don't say I didn't try to warn you." Harry angrily deactivated the mirror and stuffed it in his pocket, knowing it wouldn't seem out of place. He'd always carried his mirror that Sirius had given him as a memento, so he'd just leave that one in his room and carry this one._

_Harry quickly ran from the burrow – it had been abandoned long ago – and disapparated back to Riddle manor. He met the Lestrange brothers on the property's edge, where they'd been training for the past few weeks. He ignored their questions and barked at them to focus on the training, mind continually drifting to the mirror in his protected pocket. He forced himself to focus through his frustration. He just had to hope that the twins would come to trust him once more in their own time._

_---End Flashback---_

Harry had kept in contact with them often after that, warning them of many attacks. The twins, in turn, gave him their own special training; lists of books to read, spells to try, and potions to brew. Some were pranks, yes, but some were far more serious. All the useful spells he learned from them were in this book. He calmly whispered "canary creams" with his hand pressed on the book's cover, flipping it open to find the simple incantation to enchant the snacks. Deciding to rejoin the party, Harry strolled out of his room and into the crowded hall.

The first platter of food to pass was enchanted with a quiet word and a wave of the hand, even as Harry seemed to be scanning the crowd for someone to talk to. He did the same with the next two platters that passed him by before he decided to sneak up on Legolas… simply to see if he could. After all, he'd been able to sneak up on Draco all those years ago. He needed to know if he still could. Harry crept close just about to Legolas, just about to jump, when a voice called out. "Viper!" Harry cursed and turned, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hello Aragorn. Just thought I'd come see if my head could handle the noise level yet." Harry pressed one hand to his temple. "Unfortunately, that is not the case." The loud screams of terror began off to the side, in a separate chamber. Aragorn cut off his comment and ran, trying – like all the others in the room – to see what had gone wrong. Legolas too turned to run, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't worry, Legolas, it should wear off in just a moment." He said pleasantly, ignoring the strange look he received in return. "It's just a harmless joke." Legolas stared at him in confusion for a moment before he found his voice.

"You did that?!" Legolas' voice was panicked – the crowd had parted enough that the chirping yellow birds were visible. "Why?"

"A memory." Harry murmured quietly. "Two of my friends – twins – invented that spell. Today is the anniversary of the day they died. In honor of their memory, I will be causing chaos and mayhem wherever I can, wherever I go." Harry paused quietly, seemingly in thought. "Care to join me?" _Why am I telling him this?_ Harry pondered, wondering what had happened to keeping a secret identity.

Legolas was silent in shock, but he finally said. "Whatever the plan, you need to leave. Your little treats got Arwen, and Aragorn is going to be very, very mad." Legolas paused. "Once everyone is certain this is just a joke, only you will be able to take the blame. Gandalf would never do anything like this, and no other wizard would joke like that either." Legolas was serious, and concern flashed in his eyes. "You'll be in some serious trouble if you get caught, Viper."

Harry's hand twitched slightly. He was getting sick of that name, even though he had chosen it. He just wanted someone to call him by his real name, but he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. The only people that had called him by his name, not a title, were long dead. "Fine then." Harry said, voice blank. "I'll just ignore the guy laughing his butt off on the roof and… wait; there really is a guy on the roof!" Harry stared, blinking. He had just been planning on joking, but he had honestly just seen the figure of a young man, dressed in light clothing, laughing on the roof as if the entire party was a hysterical joke.

Legolas looked annoyed. "Don't be ridic… good lord! How did he get in here?" He stared in shock at the young man, who seemed to have spotted them. He waved, loosed another laugh, and bolted across the rooftops to the edge of town, slowly collecting a group of pursuers.

"He's responsible for this!"

"Get him! He can't escape!"

"Why would that monster do this?"

The cries of angered elves echoed around the crowd as people called for justice. Harry, meanwhile, was staring in shock after the fleeing man. There was no way, absolutely no way, that he was seeing things correctly. The spell that corrected his vision had probably worn off again. Yes, that was undoubtedly the problem. Except everything else was in crystal clear focus; he could even see the feathers of one of the remaining canaries. Most of the others had transformed back by now, and had clearly decided to blame the fleeing figure... whoever he was.

Harry yelped slightly as Legolas grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the scene of the 'crime'. No birds remained, they had all transformed back to their normal forms by this point. "Did you see who that was?" Legolas queried quickly, angered by his own inability to recognize the antagonist. A resounding chorus of 'no's was the disappointing response he received.

"Yes." Gandalf eventually replied, having been silent for some time. "I believe that Viper recognized him, and he is strangely familiar to myself as well." There was a pause as all eyes turned to Harry in an almost accusing way. "If you would please tell us who our mysterious guest is, Viper, it would surely clear up some of this confusion."

Not wanting to sound insane – he had spoken to Legolas about this person earlier, and had claimed him to be dead – Harry decided to act as if it didn't matter. "I thought I recognized him, but I was likely mistaken. There is no…" Harry trailed off as he spotted something glinting on the roof. Harry absentmindedly summoned it, ignoring the ringing in his ears. The noise was getting to him again, making it hard for him to focus. The object zoomed down into his open hand, drawing the attention of the crowd.

A thin silver chain dangled in the air, with five multi-colored charms hanging from the end. A green and gold dragon took center stage, surrounded by a silver and red phoenix and orange and brown gryphon on the left, with a violet and black thestral and a pale blue and lavender unicorn on the right. It was similar to Harry's own necklace in everything but the order.

Something clicked in Frodo's mind. He'd already heard about the picture – Sam had shown it to him, actually – and it had seemed so important. This necklace, far easier to see than the one constantly obscured by Harry's hair, had reminded him of the picture. The colors and symbols matched the outfits and the names under the group directly. Before he thought about what he was saying – he was still dazed by seeing Bilbo turn into a bird – Frodo voiced his thoughts. "That necklace..." He began, squinting to see Harry's version. "It's like yours… Except yours focuses around the phoenix…"

Gandalf was much more certain of his conviction. "You are the Phoenix, aren't you?"

A sharp crash pierced the air, the sound of shattering glass filling the silent night. _There goes that spell._ Harry thought tiredly, thinking of the spell he had cast on himself before he had entered the Prancing Pony that night; an illusion to make those who saw him see what they wanted to see. Some, such as Aragorn, had wanted to see the real him. Others, such as Boromir, heard whispers and saw a form to fit the rumors of beauty and mystery. Now, though, they were all seeing the real him, many for the first time. It was a frightening thought, to say the least.

Luckily, a distraction came with the return of the strange man's pursuers. "He disappeared!" One of them proclaimed. "Right in front of us! He turned around and waited for us to catch up before waving and disappearing! There wasn't any sound or flash. Nothing. Except… this." The elf held up a sheet of aged parchment, handing it to Elrond.

"I have never seen this language before." Elrond murmured softly, turning the page to try and decipher the writing. "Mithrandir?"

"It is familiar, but I have never seen it in a context that would allow me to translate it." Gandalf replied. "I have only seen it on its own, from many millennia ago. Perhaps Phoenix would be willing to translate it?"

"Don't call me that." Harry muttered darkly, snatching the paper. Seeing the expectant looks, he sighed and read aloud, "Phoenix, do you have any idea how hard you are to track down? You always seem to be one step ahead of me with your location. I thought you'd never visit the elves of all races; they seem too loud for you. I had to track that stupid ring for over four centuries to find you! Do you know how annoying that is? Now, though, I've found you, and if this isn't enough proof that I am who I say I am, I'll come strangle you myself. ~ Draco"

The crowd stared blankly back at him. Harry knew that Draco had not intended to have everyone know who he is, or at least Harry hoped that was the case, so Harry read the letter in English, knowing full well that none present could understand him.

"What's the point in reading it if you make it impossible for us to understand?" The elf who had originally found the letter asked, still frustrated.

"Well, it would be different if you were the one the message was meant for." Harry stated blandly. "This letter was not for you, though; you were simply the messenger." He had little patience at the moment, he was angry at himself. Of course Draco would have found a way to survive, he always did. He, unlike Harry, had a powerful self-preservation instinct. It made Harry wonder, though; did the others survive as well?

"Phoenix, where are you going?" Arwen called as he turned and swept back towards his room. "Phoenix?"

"That is not my name!" Harry snapped angrily, turning on his heel to address the crowd. "That is a name thrown upon me by a government trying to drag my reputation through the mud! Never – ever – call me that again." It was a lie of course; Luna had come up with those names so that they could keep their identities a secret until the time she graduated. Still, they had absolutely no right to call him that, especially when they had no idea what it meant to him. Harry angrily spun around again, this time heading for the garden. He needed to find that pool again, to try and clear his head.

He had to be imagining these events, there was no way anyone could have survived the nuclear holocaust. The few that lived were warped and twisted; their descendents lived well and prospered as the races of today, but the victims themselves invariably died of cancer. Draco's survival thorough that would have been miraculous, not to mention that fallout and string of disasters that followed soon after. Britain had actually been claimed by the sea within three hundred years.

It was impossible…Wasn't it?

_Theblackeyeseesallwhilethepureheartfeelsall_

Call me heartless but that's where it's ending. Now, I do believe I owe you all some answers.

**1) Romance.** Sorry folks, I've never thought of this as a romantic story. Quite frankly, I suck at writing romance. You're bound to see some if you look, and if I get begging then I'll probably consider an attempt, but other than that… no. Boromir and the men had heard the elves describing a 'beautiful stranger' in a conversation before Harry had entered the room and associated the word beautiful with female. So, when he entered, the spell made them see a very feminine figure. I'm sorry for the confusion on this, I thought I'd mentioned this specific spell in the prologue as part of his disguise… Turns out I hadn't liked the sentence, deleted it, and forgot to rewrite it. That is entirely my fault.

**2) Updates.** I have a lot going on right now, with an AP test approaching, new story ideas popping up, and the beginning of the college search. Because of this, updates will unfortunately remain few and far between. I am really hoping to make some progress towards faster updates, though, and promise to never abandon this story for more than two months. That isn't abandonment anyways…

Update on the updates: I have way too many projects right now. I'll do my best on all of them, but chapters will be extremely slow. Ridiculously slow. Horrifyingly slow. But they will come…eventually.

Thank you all for your support, and I hope to hear from you soon!


	9. AN

Alright guys, here's the deal. I can't continue this story as I had originally planned. Every time that I try to write the next chapter (which has been half-finished for well over a year now), I just want to bash my head against the nearest wall for my own issues. This had so many different problems involved, mostly with characterization. Rewrites have also failed, due to a lack of solid plot. That's what I get for writing it in an old notebook.

Frankly, I'm amazed people are still adding this to alerts. I don't think it's that good. However, the fact that people clearly are still reading this makes me feel like an awful person for not finishing this. So, I'm going to change it. I can salvage the first chapter of the rewrite (which was never posted because of reasons), and will attempt a different crossover from there. But this once is dead. I'm sorry.

If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it, you have my blessings. Let me know, though, because I want to read it ;)

Thanks for your time and support, and I'm sorry I wasted it.

~Sana


End file.
